vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Choze
|-|Monster= |-|Human= Summary Choze is a martial arts competitor from One Punch Man. He comes from a clan of eugenicists determined to create a "superior race." Due to years of selective breeding with the best of genes, Choze was born with naturally superhuman abilities, which he uses to brutally torture others for his pleasure. He was noted as being the most bloodthirsty member of the Super Fight tournament. He admitted that the only reason he wouldn't kill his opponents was due to the referee intervening. After willingly letting Gouketsu turn him into a monster, both his strength and supremacist ideology was drastically increased. Choze eventually believed himself to be one of a select few beings worthy of life and planned to kill everyone on the planet besides those he deemed to have good genes and using those superior people to repopulate Earth with a brand new master race. His plans were eventually foiled by the Super Fight tournament's champion Suiryu. Powers and Stats Tier: At least 8-C | 7-B Name: Choze Origin: One-Punch Man Gender: Male Age: Unknown Classification: Genetically Modified Human | Monster Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Martial Arts Mastery | Energy Manipulation, Longevity (Monster Cells endow those who consume it with a longer life span) Attack Potency: At least Building level (Effortlessly defeated Dave, a martial artist that created this crater with little difficulty. Snapped the neck of Monster Rosie with ease) | City level (Fought on par with Suiryu and was the first person to make him bleed. Suiryu noted that he'd be in big trouble if there were monsters stronger than Choze) Speed: Unknown | At least High Hypersonic+ (Comparable to Suiryu) Lifting Strength: Unknown | Class M (Comparable to Suiryu, who can lift half a stadium with his leg) Striking Strength: At least Building Class | City Class (Was able to trade blows with Suiryu and deal damage towards him) Durability: At least Building level (Far more durable than Rosie) | City level (Tanked multiple attacks from the Void Fist) Stamina: Very high Range: Standard melee range | Tens of meters with energy attacks Standard Equipment: None Intelligence: Highly knowledgeable in martial arts and combat Weaknesses: Extremely arrogant Notable Attacks/Techniques: Master Martial Artist: Choze easily proceeded through the Super Fight tournament. The Fist Of The Pure Blood Master Race (選民血脈格闘術, Senmin Ketsumyaku Kakutō Jutsu; Viz: Combat Arts of the Chosen People): Initially, Choze didn't have the chance to show his style since he was sent flying by Saitama for incessantly talking too much during the fight. His fighting style involved fast movements. After becoming a monster, Choze incorporated his new energy projecting ability into his fighting style. *'The Fist Of The Pure Blood Master Race:' Choze's martial arts style. It's a form of combat developed by his clan and taught to the genetically enhanced members for the goal of further purifying their abilities. It focuses on fast movements meant to disable an opponent quickly. **'Inferior Race Annihilation Shot:' A massive blast of energy Choze developed during his battle with Suiryu. It is shot out of his horns to demolish anything in its path. The attack holds tremendous potency, being able to give Suiryu difficulty holding it back and causing a massive hole in the clouds once he deflected it. Key: Human | Monster Gallery -Render-1 Choze.png|Full appearance Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Evil Characters Category:Humans Category:Monsters Category:One-Punch Man Category:Manga Characters Category:Sadists Category:Martial Artists Category:Tier 8 Category:Tier 7